


Necromonger

by Tarlan



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako is recalled before he can reach the Threshold, and as a true Necromonger, he obeys without question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necromonger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/gifts).



> Written for SilverDolphin (ghiaccio) for Fandom Gift Box 2016.

Although death to a Necromonger was supposed to be something to rejoice Vaako had taken the loss of Riddick poorly. He had no reason to doubt Krone's version of events, backed up by one of the guards who had accompanied the party to Furya, so he knew Riddick's death had come in due time, and yet he found himself grieving his loss. Several days of purification to numb the pain had done little to ease the ache in his heart and even the infighting to determine the next Lord Marshal had merely focused his mind on the reason why it was necessary. He had wanted to execute Krone, or at least banish him from the Basilica ship and from his sight, but Krone was one of his best lieutenants. He trusted Krone, or rather he had trusted Krone.

His recall to the Basilica before he could cross the threshold and take his place as the next Lord Marshal had been unexpected, with no reason given, and for one moment he had toyed with simply ignoring the call. He turned his ship around because he was not Zhylaw or Baylock. He truly believed in the campaign and in his duty as a Necromonger. After docking his small ship, he strode through the empty corridors, his curiosity growing with each step until he reached the Necropolis where most had gathered. Such was his presence that the Necromongers parted before him to let him through, and as the last few rows at the front stepped back Vaako froze almost mid-stride.

"Riddick," he gasped softly, seeing the familiar figure seated on the Lord Marshal's throne.

Any doubt for why he had grieved for this man was swept aside by the joy and desire that threatened to overwhelm him but he managed to keep his expression neutral as he approached the throne, dropping to one knee before its occupant just as he had done the first time Riddick sat upon the Necromonger throne. Armored legs came into view and he raised his eyes up the familiar body wearing the more elaborate armor of a Lord Marshal until his eyes were captured by Riddick's. Part of him wanted to beg forgiveness, while another part wanted to rage at Riddick for the loss and grief he had suffered while believing him dead. Yet another part of him wanted to hunt down Krone and send him to an unworthy death for it was obvious now that Krone had betrayed them both.

Riddick tilted his head in that familiar way that meant he was intrigued by something, a smile playing about his lips.

"Miss me, Vaako?" he teased, and the rage won out.

Vaako pushed to his feet and punched Riddick hard, splitting his lip but instead of retaliating and pushing him back, Riddick grabbed him and pulled him forward, bloodied lips crushing against his, mouth devouring him, biting down and drawing blood in return. Riddick pulled back and looked at the mass of Necromongers standing in tense silence behind Vaako.

"All of you. Get out," he ordered, "Now!"

No one lingered as Riddick looked back at Vaako, holding his gaze with a primal hunger that could not be mistaken for anything other than lust. The part of him still aware of his surroundings heard the heavy sets of doors close and lock, leaving him alone with Riddick. Vaako watched as Riddick removed the heavy armor, hearing the metallic thud of it falling to the floor reverberate around the Necropolis, and once he was stripped of his armor he reached for Vaako, licking at the spilt blood before dragging him back into a hard kiss. Clothes were shed haphazardly, unceremoniously dropped to the floor, and Vaako gasped in pleasure tinged with pain as Riddick bent him over, arms braced against the throne, and thrust into him from behind, fucking him hard and deep. A rough, calloused hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing almost painfully tight, stripping Vaako in time with each snap of his hips, and it was perfection.

As he came, Vaako had a fleeting thought, wondering if this was true transcendence; body, mind, and heart in complete harmony for one powerful moment.

***

Vaako took him to Furya. The real Furya, and the Riddick who returned to the Necromonger fleet was different. Furyan, a formidable warrior who threw off the remaining shackles of his past and fully embraced Necroism, becoming the Lord Marshal Vaako always believed he could become. No concubines filled his bed from that day forward, only Vaako. No assassins waited in dark corridors or kept him awake all night in paranoia, fearing attack, for the Necromongers fully embraced their newly returned Lord Marshal.

And when death came in due time at the end of the campaign, Vaako followed him willingly across the threshold.

END  
 


End file.
